


Untitled

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU i guess?, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the deleted scene I found on youtube, where Rose and Tentoo gets a chance to grow their own TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

I feel the anxiety in my chest grow as I look out the window and suddenly realize where we are. The Doctor must sense my unhappyness, because he takes my hand in his and gives me a soft smile. 

He pays the cabbie and we watch the car drive off into the distance, standing side by side.  
"We... This is Bad Wolf bay", I whisper, trying to calm my shaking voice.  
He presses a kiss to my forehead.  
"Correct! Now, the other day I realized that this place is just full of bad memories and traumatic flashbacks for both of us."  
I close my eyes, remembering the worst day of my life over and over again. He places a hand on my cheek and continues speaking:

"I decided that we should remove some of the negativity from this place by starting our new life here", he explains quickly.   
"Our what!?" I breath out.  
He pulls something out of his pocket, handing it to me. I take a closer look at it, realizing it's a sonic screwdriver.   
"This is for you", he says, smiling.  
I take the small metal object into my hand, studying it.  
"You made it for me? You're kidding, right? I might accidently blow up a building, you sure it's safe to give me my own screwdriver?"  
"Nah, don't worry about it. And to be honest, I think a Daleks worst nightmare is Rose Tyler armed with a sonic screwdriver."  
I giggle, shaking my head.  
"You sure the sound of a TARDIS doesn't scare them more?"  
"I tiny bit more, maybe. That reminds me... Point the screwdriver that way and activate it."

That makes me really confused, since he's pointing at nothing but thin air. I do as he says thoght, pressing the small button. At first nothing happens, but then the air starts turning blue and a familiar, whoozing sound almost makes me jump in suprise. I get the urge to pinch myself in the arm, just to see if I'm really awake right now. An exteremely familiar police box appears in front of us.

"She's ready", he annunces with a whisper.  
I take a few steps forward, reaching my hand out and running my fingertips over the blue wood.   
"She's beautiful!" I breath.  
He walks up behind me.  
"She is, isn't she? She's been ready for a few weeks now, but I wanted to wait until I told you. I wanted it to be a suprise."  
"It's... It's the best suprise!" I exclaim.  
I turn around, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. He hugs me close to him, kissing me back.

I have no idea how long we're standing like that, I don't want to know. We finally pull away, looking each other in the eyes.   
"I love you", he says.  
"I love you more!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!"  
We stare at each other, before we burst out laughting. When I've recoverd from the giggle fit he pulls a small key out of his pocket and places it in my palm. I don't need to ask where it goes, I already know. I put the key into the TARDIS keyhole, unlocking it and swinging the door open.

It doesn't look like the old TARDIS on the inside. The control panel is the same though, cylinder shaped and standing in the middle of the room. There's two white stairs - one in the left corner and one in the right - leading up to a platform. 

"It's beautiful. A bit different though, but different is good. Right, Rose?"  
I nod in respond.  
"You're right Doctor, it's really great. Should we see what more we can find?"  
"Oh yes!" he exclaims, already on his way up the stairs towards the corridor.

 

"...and remember, you can just jerk your head away and the contact will break."  
I nod, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay, got it."  
"Come 'ere", he says with a wide smile.  
I sit down across from him on the big double bed. He presses his fingertips against my temple, leaning his forehead against mine.  
"Close your eyes, okay?"

I obey, letting my eyes fall shut. At first I only see darkness, but after a moment I feel new feelings and thoughts entering my mind. It's a really big city with beautiful buildings and colorful grass. 

In the next image, there's Daleks everywhere. Daleks and fire and screaming people. I can't help the tears that's flowing down my cheeks. I can feel his feelings, his sadness and his anger. I can feel his lonelyness as he travels around the universe, the TARDIS as his only company.

I see myself. I'm backing away from the army of shop dummys, terrified. That's where he grabs my hand, tells me to run. So we run, and he doesn't feel so lonely anymore. That makes me happy. Then there's the memories of our first journey, when he took me to watch the end of the Earth. I see all our first adventures in his point of view. It's really amazing, realizing how happy I made him.

The next is the one where I was transported from Satelite 5 to the Dalek ship. I feel his panic and sadness when he sees me on the screen. He swears he'll get me back.   
I feel his thoughts as he's just regenerated, the fear that I'll leave now that he's different. I feel how happy he gets when I annunces I'll go with him, standing under the white ash rain. I can feel his sadness and anger and pain everytime he thought he was gonna lose me.

He skips the part about us being separated. I understand that, it was without doubt the worst time of my life. Instead, he decides to show me his feelings and thoughts as we kissed on the beach. He's still really confused about the fact that he's in a half human body, but somehow I made him feel better. 

The next memory is of our first time. The way he worried that he'd hurt me almost makes me guilty. He was so cafeful, took it so slow and kept asking me if I was okay. He layed awake hours after I'd fallen asleep, whispering sweet nothings in Gallifreyan into my ear.

I see when we grew our own TARDIS. I see myself looking at the shining core of our growing baby ship, and I hear him thinking that he loves me so much.

There's another memory he wants to show me, but the image is really blurry. I start to feel all warm and dizzy.

 

"Rose, can you hear me? Rose?"  
I open my eyes, but I can't really focus them on anything. He pulls me into his lap and I cuddle closer to him. I didn't realize I'm crying until he wipes away the tears running down my cheeks.  
"I can hear you. I feel, like... Urgh!"  
"I know, that's normal. Human brains aren't created for telepathic contact, your body reacted like there was something in your brain that wasn't supposed to be there. In the end your mind just shut me out."  
"Sorry", I say, blushing.  
"Don't be, you can't control that kind of stuff."

We lay down, my head on his chest so I can hear the beats of his single heart. He presses a kiss to my forehead, turning to look at the night sky projection in the ceiling.  
"So... Where to now, miss Tyler?"  
"I think I wanna go... That way", I say, pointing at a random star.  
"Brilliant choice!"


End file.
